


Breakfast Gone Wrong

by Jaxnixxi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Tries, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Asshole, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmares, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Supportive Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxnixxi/pseuds/Jaxnixxi
Summary: Virgil accidentally yells out in panic during a nightmare - breakfast becomes awkward immediately after.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 229





	Breakfast Gone Wrong

Patton had just finished making breakfast. They had all fallen asleep watching Toonami the night before and Patton, having woken up before everyone else, started to cook. He let the TV continue droning in the background, a cartoon playing as he fried eggs and pancakes for his family. He hummed to himself, hips swaying as he flipped the spatula around his fingers. 

Roman was waking up, stretching, as he leaned against the entrance to the kitchen. He smiled faintly at his friend dancing to a song only he could hear and waited for the coffee to finish brewing. The bubbling was always a welcome noise, the Pavlovian response helping to wake him before the caffeine was even ready to be consumed. 

Logan was setting the table. He placed glasses of orange juice alongside each plate as Patton filled each with the familial favorites. He thanked Patton with a gentle nod before placing forks and butter knives on top of the napkins. Though he may not admit it, he much enjoyed the gentle ministrations of a morning routine. 

They had all been quiet for the forth side, fast asleep upon his armchair. His phone and headphones were laid upon the coffee table nearby, the hood of his sweatshirt bunched up as a pillow with a comforter thrown over him. He barely stirred, face curled into the arm of the chair. However, Virgil, in contrast to the rest of the sides, was deep inside of a nightmare which he could not control.

He was alone, chained inside of his room in an attempt to keep him away from Thomas. They had given up on him, forgotten about him. They had stepped back on their promise and had locked him away, deciding once and for all they were truly better without him. Though, locking him away in his own dungeon of a room was not enough, they had sent Roman in to finish the job: to finish the dreaded Anxiety off for good. 

His room had felt too real, too cold. The chains around his neck pulled every time he had tried to move away from Roman's sword, in a terrified attempt at self preservation. No matter how much he screamed, he could not be heard. Even though he tried, he knew deep inside of his subconscious they would not have cared even if he had been heard. The sword grew closer with every swipe until he had backed himself into a wall. He could vividly feel the cement dig into his back, the scratches muted in comparison to his fear. Roman's face was disinterested in his action, though determined to end him none the less.

The sword bit into his arm, slicing deep into the meat of his bicep as he finally found his voice. It was frantic, full of true, unadulterated terror. He truly thought he was going to die. 

"Please don't hurt me!" 

Patton recoiled away from Virgil, startled, lifting his hands to his chest fearfully after just just barely tapped on Virgil's arm. 

Virgil stared at Patton in fear before tearing them away to look at his arms. They were whole, no sign of injury. His head shot around the living room as he regained his bearings in a fraction of a second. 

"What's going on?" he faintly heard someone yell from the kitchen, the smell of breakfast hitting him like a truck. It was Roman. He flinched. 

"Virgil?" he heard Patton ask softly. The voice was so full of concern, fear, and quickly drew him back into the present world. The dream faded away in a wave as the real world rendered to him fully. His chest was clenched uncomfortably, his throat tight.

"Sorry," he said, voice hoarse and unlike himself. "Nightmare." 

Patton glanced at Roman and Logan before looking back at Virgil, his hands slowly lowering from his chest. Tears shined in his eyes as he quietly echoed Virgil. "Nightmare?"

"Nightmare," Virgil said shakily, as if that answered his question. He shook his head, hands running through his hair and pulling at his follicles as if to ground himself. "It happens."

"Now I may not be a psychologist but a nightmare so vivid that you wake up screaming is quite rare," Logan said in a voice which seemed uncomfortable for him, it was softer, almost concerned. "Would you mind elaborating?" 

Virgil's heart was already beating loudly in his throat, he could barely refrain from running away from this entire situation. His legs wouldn't move if he tried, and he distinctly knew he was not in enough control of himself to sink away into another part of the mindscape. Patton must have been able to read his expression, as he stepped back.

"I don't think Virgil wants to talk about it," he said softly, looking at Logan and Roman pleadingly. 

"Thank you," Virgil said softly as he lowered his hands and closed his eyes. He forced himself to take a deep breath. 

"Well I for one would like an answer as to what scares you enough to make you scream at Patton like that," Roman said quite bluntly, though concerned in his own way. It would have been lost on Virgil, had he not been around him so much.

"Look, just," Virgil said shakily, a small sob causing his chest to heave against his will. Having everyone staring at him was causing his head to spin and he truly wished he was alone. However, if he stayed silent, the stares would last even longer. He forced himself to speak, even if his voice. "It was a nightmare. I have nightmares sometimes. Patton startled me awake during one." 

"Nightmares?" Patton said quietly, inquisitive, voice full of concern. He stopped himself. He shook his head as if to reset before smiling faintly at Virgil. "That's okay. I made breakfast. We can talk when you feel better." 

Logan gently grabbed Roman's shoulder, pulling him away before he could say anything. He was not good with social ques but he did know the look on Patton's face. This was his ballpark, he was going to take the hint. 

A few minutes later, they were all seated at the table. Had Virgil been given the option he would have avoided breakfast, though he knew Patton had put far too much work into the meal not to attend. He hoped everyone would ignore the outburst, praying to whatever would listen, but his mind was well aware of what would more likely be the case. He knew, deep down, they would pry in order to find out what it was that had him so scared. 

He didn't however anticipate Roman just straight up asking him when he was two bites into his blueberry pancake. 

"So, Virgil, what were you dreaming about?"

"Roman!" Patton chastised in a hushed voice. Virgil stared at his plate. 

"I too am curious, though I understand when it's better to keep quiet."

"Virgil will talk about it when he feels like it, we cannot force someone to talk about their nightmares like that! It's personal!" he said with an almost harsh voice. Virgil tried his best not to flinch at the tone. Logan noticed, however.

"If I tell you will you guys stop badgering?" he quipped the moment before Roman could respond. He regretted it as he spoke, but if they didn't stop arguing he was going to slip into a panic attack. 

"Yes, I believe they will," Logan said as he pushed a plate of extra bacon at Roman, effectively distracting him for long enough for Virgil to gather his thoughts.

"I had a nightmare that you guys had locked me in my room indefinitely, deciding I was better for Thomas had I no longer been influencing him at all. Eventually you sent Roman in there to finish me off, to kill me, so I wouldn't be able to effect him even subconsciously. It's a stupid nightmare, irrationally dramatic, and I'm tired of thinking about it. Can you please stop staring at me and eat?" 

Silence fell upon the table. Patton gently sat down his fork. 

"Kiddo you know we love you, right?"

"Do we have to have this conversation now," Virgil asked exasperated, poking his pancake with his fork as he stared down at the tablecloth. 

"Yes, I believe it is best to have it now, to ease tensions before and stop you from spiraling," Logan said. Patton nodded eagerly. Roman, uncharacteristically, sat silent. His fork hovered over the extra bacon as he froze in his spot. 

"Virgil, we would never do anything to intentionally harm you, you are as much of Thomas as Roman or Logan or I," Patton said. His eyes bore deep into Virgil's soul. "You're our family, Kiddo, we would never hurt you. I don't know what possibly would make you so scared of that that it would show up in your nightmares."

"Hence why I said it was irrational," Virgil said, shoving a piece of sausage into his mouth as he muttered quietly. 

"It is, though the concept still is clearly a fear of yours."

"So what if it is, it's not like you guys aren't afraid of interpersonal conflict."

"That's not the same," Logan said. "You seem to have a distinct fear of us killing you to better our host. Do you understand how that can be startling for us?"

"It's an overreaction, I'm Anxiety, I over-analyze and fear the stupidest of things." 

"Your fears are not stupid!" Patton said. 

Roman sat down his fork. He stared straight at anxiety. "No, this fear, in specific, is stupid. Virgil you're an idiot."

"Roman!" Patton chastised loudly. "That is enough!" 

"I would never lay a finger on you with malicious intent," Roman said sternly. "You are a friend to me. I would never harm you. I would sooner die than harm you, Virgil. Do you understand me?"

Virgil shrunk into his chair, his shoulders hunching. 

"Roman I think you're scaring him," Patton said, trying his best to placate the situation. He just wanted to have a nice breakfast.

"No! Let me talk!" he said, slamming a hand on the table and pointed at Virgil. It jolted him out of his silence as he yelped in fear. "You are among my best friends, do you hear me? I will never, would never, and wont ever hurt you. Physically, emotionally, or mentally. I love you, you giant idiot. Tell me you understand."

Virgil nodded slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Please back up," he asked quietly. "I understand."

"Roman, though brazen in his display, is correct," Logan said. "We do love you, care about you, and would never intentionally hurt you." 

"I know," Virgil said softly. His eyes watered but he made no move to wipe at them. He smiled softly as he looked down at his plate. He slowly cut another piece of the pancake. He let out a sigh before nodding to himself, breaking the silence which was beginning to grow.

"Thank you," he said quietly before putting a piece of pancake in his mouth. 

"Good," Patton said. He looked around at all of them before smiling. Roman slowly settled back down into eating his eggs and Logan took a small bite of pancake. 

"The food is good," Virgil said. 

Roman snorted at the clear attempt to change the subject, but echoed the sentiment with his usual passion. He figured it would be better to help Virgil with his attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to break the block, this was the result. Opinions?


End file.
